Patrols
Each mission is ranked on difficulty with a 1-10. 10 being the highest and and 1 being the lowest, however, after each mission is complete, each mission earns you: 5-15 - 5,000 Zeni and 5,000 EXP per mission. 16-25 - 10,000 Zeni and 10,000 EXP per mission. 26-40 - 15,000 Zeni and 20,000 EXP per mission. 41-55 - 20,000 Zeni and 30,000 EXP per mission. 56-70 - 25,000 Zeni and 40,000 EXP per mission. 71+ - variable rewards Missions per character can only be preformed once a week so you can do a maximum of 4 per month. Levels 5-15 Patrol Training: First Training! * Description: A Mission that allows you to enter the Toki Toki World and train in the Sky against several Combots that are designed to match your skills. This will always be available for new and young Time Patrol members. * Difficulty: 2 * Celeste Nyx * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 Patrol Training: Target Mira * Description: New Time Patrol candidates need breaking in. This VR Battle will simulate a fight with a weaker version of Mira for the candidates to get a better hold on their old foe. * Difficulty: 2 * Additional Reward: +1 Senzu Bean, +1 Healing Potion * Celeste Nyx * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 Levels 16-25 Growing Like Weeds! * Description: Saibamen have been seen growing up out of a local garden out in the country. Trunks needs able bodied Patrol members to defeat these foes. Be careful, a Jinkouman was spotted in the mix of green Saibamen. * Difficulty: 2 * Reward: Time Patrol Badge Damage Resistance * Xylo * Luciela * Participant 3 * Participant 4 Monkey Business! * Description: Vegeta has become a Great Ape but something is wrong. Nappa is still alive and Goku is already defeated! With two Great Apes running amok in the past this could spell trouble, we need your help! * Difficulty: 4 * Reward: Old Model Scouter Speed when Attacking * Participant 1 * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 Levels 26-40 Protect the Future! Completed * Description: Androids 17 and 18 have appeared in North City in the original Timeline. They are being powered up by Towa's evil energy and new items that seems powerful enough to help them take over the world. It's up to Time Patrol Members to assist Future Trunks in his efforts to defeat the Androids. * Difficulty: 6 * Reward(s): Mecha Bracer Arm (+20% Speed), Goggles (+20% Strength) * Shin Articost * Bastion Allara * Slot 3 * Slot 4 Growing pains: The prodigal son returns * Description: In this world a single Cell jr survived gohans assaults and went into hiding after the destruction of his father. After a long period of time the creature matured and now only has one thing on his mind. Revenge against the Saiyan who killed his father * Difficulty: 6 * Rewards: Bio energy field (-20% stamina cost), Bio muscle stimulant (+20% strength) * Monarch * Levels 41-55 * No Quests Available! Levels 56-70 * No Quests Available! Dragonball Quests * No Quests Available!